User talk:RatiganRules
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toonguy500 (Talk) 17:07, February 19, 2011 Message to Pooh AdventuresFan101 Hey, PoohAdventuresFan101, this is RatiganRules speaking. About you request about a Winnie the Pooh crossover of Jingle All the Way, I am still willing to make it. Only one problem, do you remember who you asked me to guest star? I kinda forgot who they were. I hope you can get my message. Sincerely, RatiganRules Hello, Ratigan. This is PoohAdventuresFan101. I got your message. The guest stars for Pooh's Adventures of Jingle All the Way are: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, the characters from Ben 10: Alien Force/Ulitmate Alien (Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Julie Yamamoto and Ship) and the characters from Generator Rex (Rex Salazar, Agent Six, Bobo Haha, Dr. Rebecca Holiday and Caesar Salazar). Remember that. I wish you the best of luck! PoohAdventuresFan101 04:18, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, pal! That's who I thought they were! RatiganRules Anytime, man. Anytime. Good night. PoohAdventuresFan101 05:23, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Urgent Message to PoohAdventuresFan101 Hey, PoohAdventuresFan101, I need your help again. BrerJake90 had listed Pooh's Adventures of JIngle All the Way on his list of upcoming films, but I already planned to make the film. Can you please tell him to cancel the film because I am doing it? Hey, man. It's no problem. I'll have to try to get through to him when I can. Thanks for the warning. PoohAdventuresFan101 05:39, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Ratigan? I just took care of it. I'm sure he'll get it as soon as he reads the message. PoohAdventuresFan101 05:47, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks pal, I knew I could count on you. RatiganRules Morning, Ratigan. This is PoohAdventuresFan101 once again. It was the best I could do. Guess what: I don't think BrerJake90 ever got the message. But listen to me: You create Pooh's Adventures of Jingle All the Way and upload the film as soon as you can. Once again I wish you the best of luck! PoohAdventuresFan101 17:14, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for trying to help, buddy. I don't care how hard BrerJake90 will try to get everything his own way. He still needs to understand that not everything goes his own way all the time. But don't worry, I am still going to make Pooh's Adventures of Jingle All the Way wheither he likes it or not! RatiganRules Messages from Yru17 Hey, RatiganRules, it's Yru17 again. I'd hate to break it to you, but since BrerJake90 will already do a Winnie the Pooh crossover film with Jingle All the Way, why don't you tink of a replacement for the crossover you were going to do? I'm afraid I can't do that, because PoohAdventuresFan101 has already requested me to do the film, and BrerJake90 stole my idea without asking me permission, and I am getting really frustrated with how he takes some of the Pooh's Adventures members' ideas without even asking first. How would you like it if he took your ideas without permission? You wouldn't like that would you? This whole thing is getting on my nerves ever since he took Shadow101815's idea of Pooh's Adventures of Gnomeo and Juliet (just because he doesn't trust him) At least Disneydaniel93 asked you permission to make a Pokemon crossover of The Nightmare Before Christmas. How come BrerJake90 can't live with the fact that not everything goes his own way all the time? I really hope you understand. Unless if I change my mind about cancelling Pooh's Adventures of Jingle All the Way and replace it with a Winnie the Pooh crossover of a 1998 film called I'll Be Home for Christmas, then he better not take my idea of that kind of film. I understand. I wouldn't like it if someone else stole my ideas. Sometimes I wonder the same thing about BrerJake90. Anyways, have you seen the 1995 film Napoleon, the one in which the title dog character wants to be a wild dog? I have seen it before, and I will do Bloom Meets Napoleon as in honor of YakkoWarnerMovies101's upcoming film: Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon and your upcoming film: SpongeBob SquarePants Meets Napoleon. Speaking of which, did you see who I will guest star in Bloom Meets Napoleon?